Chords of Silence
by ivyclan moonblossom
Summary: Collab with Qtrain! "Hey! Polly, why don't we make a bet?" "What? A bet?" "I bet you can't be absolutely silent for a whole month!"


**Chords of Silence- Prologue**

**A/N BUH BUH BUH BUUUUHHH! *triumphant music* this is Ivyclanmoonblossom and Qtrain here with our super awesome, slightly funny, awkwardly weird and completely unpredictable collab! Enjoy!**

Trucy Wright lay on her couch and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly in boredom. She batted some old discarded magic props and empty weird smelling grape juice bottles of the couch. "Apollo was supposed to come earlier..." she muttered half to herself. Her daddy, Phoenix Wright was sitting there too, bored.

"Why is he coming anyway?" She wandered standing up to stretch out her arms and straighten out her blue-ish color cape. Bang! Like magic Apollo streamed into the room, his pointed bangs flopping up and down.

"Wow Truce. Not only can you make bunnies appear but Apollo too."

"Bunnies? I prefer washing machines and frozen chickens. Polly does have bunny ear hair though."

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Trucy smiled a broad smile and slumped back down onto the couch.

"Hi ya Polly! What'cha up to?" He looked at her, scanning her face for some sign of what she was going to force him to do.

"Nothing much, just arriving late. Do you have those boxes with my stuff still?" questioned a confused Apollo.

"I'll get the boxes out of the closet. Stay here." Phoenix turned around and walked down the hallway, looking ahead at the closet door and walking in.

"You seem so bored Polly!" Trucy crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at Apollo, who met her glance.

"Sorry but I've been busy with work. Being a lawyer is hard." Trucy rested her arms on the arm rest and gave him a frown.

"I know Polly. The cases you're on I'm on." Trucy had continued to be both Apollo's friend and legal help on many cases. She had found herself being drawn to the career of law; it was exciting and lively although it did have its risks and problems. Then again being a magician came with its pros and cons too, you know. Trucy had practiced constantly, setting loose pigeons, snakes, and possibly a taco leaving them lost amongst the rest of the stuff that covered every corner of the Wright Anything Agency. Her daddy didn't really need to know about that did he? Anyway back to Apollo. He was a great attorney but he didn't quite understand the concept of silence. Maybe he just needed to know how easy it was.

"Hey! Polly, why don't we make a bet?"

"What? A bet?"asked Polly as he flipped through some unknown files.

Trucy grinned, twisting her hat on her index finger. "I bet you can't be absolutely silent for a whole month!"

"A month? Are you serious? Why would I be silent for a whole month? No way! "

"…A week and I'll give you the money I make from my magic show all month."

The offer was tempting to Apollo. He hadn't had many cases recently and so money was tight. It would only be a week right? Then again what if a client came in? "Sorry Trucy. I can't."

His response was met by a pout as Trucy drew her cape around herself. A second later she pulled out her arm which was now sporting Apollo's bracelet. "Will you now?" she smiled

"Really you're blackmailing me? You do realize I could sue you for that."

"Polly!" she groaned, "I'm trying to help you. It will only be a week and besides, you don't have any cases until next month. And don't forget body language!" she emphasized the last point with a dramatic pose.

'She has a point and I could really use the money. It will only be a week right? I don't have any trials then… Wait what am I thinking!? My whole life isn't just cases, right? Then again I do need my bracelet. Maybe it won't be so bad.'

"Fine Trucy I'll do it."

"Great!" she squealed, "Here are the rules, no Chords of Steel, no telling someone about the bet, no talking, no writing down something on a piece of paper to communicate, no sign language, and no giant spiders."

"Giant spiders?"

"It's just a good general rule."

"Oh."

"Do you Apollo middle name Justice agree to uphold these rules?" questioned Trucy in a fake official voice.

"I do."

"And do you promise that if you break these rules I get your bracelet?"

Apollo sighed before he replied "I do."

"Also do you promise that Trucy Wright is awesome and will be the best magician ever?"

"Um sure."

Trucy looked over at the clock that read 4:30 "Ok Polly your week starts… NOW!"


End file.
